La nuit des temps
by Dumakey
Summary: Les temps s'annoncent durs. Alors qu'une menace apparaît, promettant larmes et sang, la Marine se voit obligée de composer avec les Pirates. Juste ce qu'il faut pour éradiquer ce nouvel ennemi. Encore faut-il qu'ils gagnent et pour ce faire, Monkey D. Luffy doit être corps et âme de leur côté. Le corps reste mais l'âme prend la tangente quand Ace disparaît subitement. (UA/SciFi)
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, je vous préviens, je me présente à vous avec un projet un peu fou mais qui me tient énormément à cœur, genre il s'y est arrimé et me pompe tout mon amour pour mes autres projets quand je pense trop fort à eux. _

_Donc: j'adore la Sci-fi, puis j'avais une idée de la sorte depuis un moment, puis j'ai revu **Sunshine **(ce film est... Ô diable !)... puis ça m'a obsédé au point que je ne puisse plus en dormir avant de pouvoir monter un scénario qui tienne la route._

_Voilà !_

**Résumé:** Les temps s'annoncent durs. Alors qu'une menace apparaît, promettant larmes et sang, la Marine se voit obligé de composer avec les Pirates. Juste ce qu'il faut pour éradiquer ce nouvel ennemi et les affrontements entre fratries reprendront. Encore faut-il qu'ils gagnent et pour ce faire, Monkey D. Luffy doit être corps et âme de leur côté. Le corps reste mais l'âme prend la tangente quand Ace disparaît subitement lors d'une simple mission.

_Vous avez ainsi une sorte d'UA avec l'univers de One Piece (en arrangé aussi bien que je le peux), dont les vaisseaux ne naviguent plus sur les mers (ou dans les airs, mais bon) mais dans l'espace infini et sombre et fascinant. _

_Je vous laisse découvrir l'étendu de folie douce que peut déployer mon esprit. _

_Quelques mots de vocabulaire avant, hey hey hey, mais ça drevrait aller, vous allez piger au fur et à mesure:_

**Seafarer**: _C'est une espèce de tablette entièrement tactile, très fine, genre juste un écran de verre. Elle sert comme ordinateur portable et comme moyen de joindre son détenteur, bien que cette option soit moins utilisée puisque chaque personne est munie d'une oreillette sans cesse connectée. Chaque personne en a une qui lui est propre. C'est aussi un support d'identité._

**L'Alliance**: _désigne les Pirates, les Corsaires et les Marines qui se sont "unis" en vue d'une menace bien trop importante pour qu'ils ne restent en guerre. Ils ne s'apprécient toujours pas, mais essayent de coopérer un minimum. Ils ont signé une sorte de traité de paix qui prendra fin quand ils auront vaincu cette fameuse menace. Aucun parti ne travaille pour un autre, mais ensemble, bien que la Marine ait tendance à s'élever plus que nécessaire.  
_

**Les Sight**: _("la vue" ou "lunette de visée" en anglais) sont des équipes de superviseurs, de patrouilleurs. Ils sont les yeux de l'Alliance. __  
_

**Calm Belt: **_Garde un peu le même rôle que dans OP. C'est une zone où il n'y a aucun courant, qui ne fait pas bon de visiter et que les vaisseaux évitent. Les matériaux électroniques ont tendance à y planter et y organiser des secours donne de l'urticaire, en plus du fait que - par le manque de courant - les signaux ou les transmissions n'arrivent pas comme on le souhaiterait. Embêtant quoi. _

* * *

**1.**

Luffy traversait une passerelle, surplombant la salle – sombre et odorante – des machines, d'un des énormes vaisseaux de ravitaillement de l'Alliance, quand son transmetteur eut un soubresaut dans son pantalon. Une personne tentait de le joindre. Il avait désactivé son oreillette et l'avait oublié dans une poche de sa combinaison, ce qui expliquait l'utilisation exceptionnelle de la tablette Seafarer pour un appel.

Il s'immobilisa et prit en main l'écran de verre qui s'agitait contre sa cuisse dans la doublure du tissu gaînant sa jambe, semblant palpiter autant que l'irritation de son futur-interlocuteur. Il fit glisser la pulpe de son index sur la surface pour accepter la communication, sans penser à reconnecter son récepteur auditif, et s'appuya contre les rampes de sécurité. Il soupira en prophétisant le discours qu'allait lui tenir Monkey D. Garp, Vice-Amiral de la Marine Spatiale, déjà palpable d'irritation. Son dernier voyage avait été une réussite... avec quelques dégâts, plus ou moins majeurs.

Le visage de son grand-père se matérialisa sur l'appareil et Luffy réduisit la fenêtre de vidéoconférence dans un coin, celui de droite, pour naviguer dans les fichiers de sa prochaine expédition.

\- Morveux, pourquoi tu as débranché ton oreillette ? J'ai perdu dix minutes à tracer ton Identifiant Seafarer pour te contacter dessus.

Un grand sourire distrait creusa ses joues alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les dossiers de vol, ceux-même transmis par Nami dans la matinée. (Pour une fois qu'il les consultait...)

\- Tu m'écoutes Gamin ? !

\- Je t'écoute Papi.

Garp eut un tic nerveux au surnom de son petit-fils qui restait pourtant profondément ailleurs.

\- Une équipe Sight qui patrouillait dans Calm Belt a repéré le signal d'une balise... La signature sonore correspondrait à celle du _Striker_.

Il vit le visage de son garçon blêmir avant qu'il ne dirige un regard tremblant sur lui.

Luffy avait réajuster la fenêtre de visiophonie sur l'écran.

\- Comment ?

Le jeune capitaine chevrota. Les doigts gelés de l'angoisse avait serré soudainement sa gorge, passant un venin dans sa peau, un poison qui faisait se contracter ses chairs autour de sa trachée.

\- Je veux dire : comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi on trouve son signal que maintenant alors qu'il a disparu depuis bientôt deux mois ?

Sa voix s'était affermie de nouveau et il fixait son parent les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment le voir. Son regard passait au travers de l'écran transparent pour tomber sur le sol de la passerelle, dont le métal lacunaire était comme un grillage. Il observait alors les machines qui ronflaient en contre-bas, leurs arrêtes grises tranchant la fumée et les lumières fauves des réacteurs.

\- Quelques personnes ont émises l'hypothèse que l'absence de courants dans Calm Belt aurait ralenti le signal. C'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons perçu seulement maintenant, cependant Ace a dû le mettre en marche quand il a disparu.

La transmission de Luffy resta immobile et silencieuse un moment, et Garp cru que ces satanées-engins-de-malheur avaient encore clamsé.

\- Mais s'il a déclenché sa balise, c'est qu'il a eut des problèmes...

Toujours abîmé dans la contemplation de ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, le jeune homme avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Ça nous éclaire, en effet, davantage sur ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. Il n'aurait pas juger bon de le faire s'il avait seulement eut un problème bénin, comme une erreur d'itinéraire. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a soit essuyé une attaque ou que sa navette a été endommagée de manière importante, mais comme cet abruti est un Pirate hors pair, le scénario de l'abordage semble plus probable... Puis que le signal arrive ainsi indique qu'il ne devait pas être loin quand il a déclenché sa bali...

\- Il est dans l'un des nouveaux mondes ! Il a franchit Redline ! le coupa Luffy, comme requinqué et pigeant avant la fin de l'exposé.

\- En effet, soupira Garp, un peu agacé.

Il y eut un silence avant que son petit-fils ne le fixe avec un énorme sourire, un vrai qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il savait enfin où chercher.

\- Merci Papi !

Le Vice-Amiral n'eut pas le temps de protester que la conversation était terminée.

_Merde !_

* * *

Luffy bouscula une jeune femme en courant dans les couloirs, une boite de fournitures électroniques se fractura, et il s'excusa en rigolant, remettant deux-trois-bricoles en place avant de repartir. Il évita deux hommes – qui discutaient avec animation – en bifurquant sur la gauche, ses bottes laissèrent une fine pellicule de gomme sur le sol et il rigola en pensant que ses semelles n'eurent pas crissées dans le dérapage. Le virage avait été serré après tout.

Il s'imposa une allure « normale » quand il pénétra dans l'immense hangar de stationnement. Attirer l'attention ne lui réussirait pas, il fallait qu'il rejoigne son bâtiment et file d'ici avant qu'on ne l'en empêche. Sûr que Garp n'apprécierait pas qu'il fonce tête baissée comme il s'apprêtait à le faire. Sûr que des ordres et des unités étaient déjà en route pour immobiliser le Thousand Sunny et restreindre les mouvements de son équipage...

\- ...en attendant de monter une mission sérieuse et viable, marmonna-t-il en imitant son grand-père.

Un énorme sourire étira ses joues quand le jeune capitaine aperçut deux gardes. Il pivota sur lui-même, saisit la casquette d'un technicien en lui faisant un clin d'œil et serra ses bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher le Jolly Roger, qui reposait fièrement sur le pectoral droit de sa combinaison. Il baissa la tête et les salua de sa visière :

\- Messieurs.

Les gardes ne firent pas attention à lui. _Tiens donc..._

* * *

Luffy se courba, passa sous plusieurs petites navettes en révision et rejoignit l'aile gauche garage spatial, où était stationnés les « gros morceaux ».

Quand le Sunny fut en vue, il remarqua avec satisfaction que les boyaux d'approvisionnement en carburant avaient été retirés, puis que le corps de métal de l'appareil était rutilant.

\- Là !

Il se retourna subitement pour voir une petite troupe d'hommes arriver vers lui.

\- Nami ! cria-t-il alors.

La jeune femme émergea de l'intérieure du vaisseau, en haut de la passerelle.

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle, en voyant son abruti de capitaine et les gardes, tous ces hommes qui couraient comme des fous.

\- Démarre le Sunny ! hurla Luffy, démarre le maintenant !

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

Le rire de Robin s'éleva quelque part, depuis les entrailles du bâtiment.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

_Sinon, plaît-il ?_

_Charlie. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis en vacances mais faut sérieusement que je me bouge pour écrire. Sans dec' ! vous avez le droit de me secouer._

_J'ai beau essayer, je ne suis jamais ponctuelle, il faut genre me tirer les oreilles pour que ce soit encore raisonnable. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que l'histoire vous embarque._

**Isbuehs**: Espèce alienne ennemie, raison pour laquelle l'Alliance a été crée.

* * *

Edit du 14 février 2015: Les points-virgule me faisaient de l'œil, je les ai remis en place. Grand dieu ! pourquoi disparaissent-ils à chaque fois ! la chose est terrible. Finalement, je suis tombée dedans; alors j'ai fais quelques corrections. La force des choses, ouais.

Je ne vais pas tarder à poster le chapitre suivant, en fait. Donc: aussi histoire de se replonger dans la créature.

* * *

**2.**

\- Nami respire.

Usopp se tenait en face de la navigatrice, le corps légèrement courbé et les mains levées devant lui.

\- Ne va pas détruire le vaisseau, s'il te plaît...

\- Laisse-moi passer Usopp, siffla-t-elle. Je vais l'écraser.

Le sniper avala sa salive de travers mais ne flancha pas, malgré ses genoux qui teintaient, quoique plus dans le genre percussions. Les iris dorés accrochés aux siens étaient meurtriers. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et repéra Luffy, toujours accroupi derrière l'ordinateur de bord central, une machine longue et compact qui reposait au milieu du pont de commandement, dont le métal brossé était troué d'une multitude d'écrans à option holographique.

Leur capitaine risqua un sourcil, la moitié d'un regard, puis finit par poser son menton sur le bord. Il adressa un sourire un peu hésitant à Nami et la fureur de la jeune femme redoubla, en fait.

\- Je t'en supplie calme toi, hurla Usopp, totalement horrifié, alors qu'il rejoignait son ami derrière l'abri de technologie.

Il s'accrocha à Luffy quand des objets recommencèrent à pleuvoir.

* * *

\- Merry, tu pourrais vérifier l'apport d'eau des végétaux des passerelles une et deux, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils tirent carrément la tronche.

_\- Nous avons un apport de quarante-sept pour-cent, Sanji._

La voix de l'intelligence artificielle se diffusa dans la serre depuis le plafond.

\- Ceci a-t-il une répercussion sur l'apport en oxygène du vaisseau ?

Le jeune homme enjamba plusieurs plans de légumes avant de rejoindre la source de ses préoccupations. De plus près, les plantes avaient en effet assez mauvaise mine. Il s'agenouilla et extirpa sa Seafarer de la poche-latérale-cuisse-droite de sa combinaison.

Il pianotait des données quand la voix mélancolique de Merry se propagea dans l'air de nouveau.

_\- Je peux noter des pertes de zéro virgule quatre-vingt-douze pour-cent d'O² dans certaines salles du vaisseau._

Sanji fit un bruit de gorge, méditatif, alors qu'il prélevait un échantillon de terre.

\- Oui, les plantes affaiblies prennent de l'oxygène mais n'en renouvellent pas assez suffisamment, pensa-t-il à voix haute. En fait, j'imagine que le soucis d'apport en eau pour les plantes et en oxygène sont liés...

_\- Oui, nous avons subi des dommages sur une partie des installations de circulation pour l'eau et l'oxygène, suite à la dernière attaque que nous avons essuyée._

\- Fais-en part à Franky et Usopp s'il-te-plaît, adresse une liste des réseaux endommagés ainsi que des salles diminuées. Je vais essayer de réparer les choses ici pour ma part, puis tu pourrais aussi baisser les luminaires de vingt-cinq pour-cent sur toute la serre ?

Les lampes à rayons solaires artificiels pâlirent doucement.

\- Merci Merry, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se redressait et essuyait ses mains sur son pantalon.

_\- Avec plaisir, Sanji._

Merry était l'entité de leur ancien vaisseau. Son âme.

Un de leurs compagnons.

* * *

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? gronda Zoro en arrivant sur le pont de commandement.

Un bleu se formait sur sa pommette et du sang avait coulé depuis son sourcil gauche.

Nami s'arrêta quand elle le vit et deux fronts-et-sourcils se montrèrent depuis l'arrière de l'ordi-centre.

\- Pourquoi on est plus à quai ? demanda-t-il en grattant l'hémoglobine qui avait coagulé à la commissure des paupières.

\- Tiens ! fit Nami, hystérique. Vois ça avec l'abruti qui s'exclame capitaine !

Mais une ombre se jeta devant lui.

\- Zoro, je t'en supplie : désamorce le conflit, l'implora soudainement Usopp, les membres en prière et les lèvres contre ses bottes.

Le second resta perplexe trente seconde, le temps de remarquer le carnage qui dévorait le pont, la colère qui suintait de la navigatrice comme du poison et Luffy planqué.

\- Bon frappe-le mais l'abîme pas trop pour qu'il nous explique ce qu'il a encore bien put foutre, grogna-t-il avec un geste de la main. On se retrouve tous en salle de brief dans quinze minutes.

Puis il quitta l'endroit, Usopp toujours accroché à une jambe.

\- Dégage, merde !

* * *

Sanji monta ses fesses sur un établi et soupira, les jambes battant le vide. La serre était calme et sombre autour de lui. La tiédeur de l'air lui plaisait, son silence aussi. S'il fermait les yeux, il était de nouveau sur Terre, un soir d'été, après une forte averse. Il y avait l'atmosphère lourde et chaude pressée tout autour de lui, et l'odeur de la terre, celle juste après la pluie; il n'y avait plus le métal froid sous ses cuisses, mais l'avancée en béton d'une petite terrasse. Et s'il pensait ouvrir les yeux : le jardin se déploierait juste devant, sauvage et généreux, une vapeur ondulant ses voiles laiteux sur le reste d'un paysage sombre, la silhouette épaisse d'une montagne et les arrêtes de quelques habitations, tranchant dans le corps d'une forêt en contre-bas.

\- Sanji.

Le maître cuisinier sursauta. Il tourna la tête et, sur ses iris bleu fumée, il y avait la brume de son songe éveillé.

\- On doit se retrouver sur le pont principal.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Robin mais ne la distinguait pas dans la pénombre. Il glissa la pulpe d'un doigt sur sa Seafarer et les luminaires d'encadrement s'animèrent sur les trois entrées. La scientifique était à la principale, l'épaule contre un mur. Il ne fit pas de remarque sur son côté-un-peu-flippant, encore noyé ailleurs. Il oublia même de la saluer comme il se devait.

Dans son brouillard, il demanda seulement pourquoi ils devaient se rassembler.

\- Très sûrement en rapport avec notre départ précipité du vaisseau de ravitaillement de l'Alliance, sourit-elle doucement. Viens, je pense sincèrement que les mots de notre capitaine vont être intéressants.

Il avait à peine sauté de la table d'atelier pour la suivre qu'elle avait disparu.

* * *

Quand Zoro arriva en salle de brief : le sang coagulé croûtait toujours sur une partie de son visage et l'hématome sur sa pommette était bleu pétrole. Il était concentré sur un écran de verre, dans ses mains, qu'il frappait parfois contre sa paume ouverte.

\- Tas de merde, grommela-t-il.

Et il releva son visage quand le silence de l'endroit le cueillit, arquant un sourcil dans l'instant.

\- Il vous arrive quoi ?

Il voulut ajouter « bande-de-glands » pour la face-perchée qu'affichait Luffy et Usopp, et la tronche irritante du cuistot, mais ne fit rien. Ça collait pas à tout le monde.

Les visages se secouèrent et soupirèrent comme un seul.

\- Tu veux le peuple en brief dans la minute pour mettre vingt piges à venir, râla Nami.

Roronoa passa ses rétines sur le groupe et Sanji, qui l'ignorait, siffla sa sympathie. Il ne prit pas place autour de la table avec eux, mais un peu plus loin, sur un tabouret.

La salle de brief, comme ils s'amusaient à l'appeler, était en fait la cuisine; plutôt spacieux, l'endroit était convivial : avec son mur-aquarium qui bordait la table et l'autre (immense aussi) en verre bétonné qui donnait sur l'espace, puis son comptoir qui séparait les fourneaux. Le métal brossé du vaisseau y côtoyait les panneaux, en bois clair, des plans de travaux et de la table; les photos à support magnétique; et toutes les autres bizarreries de l'équipage.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil, Zoro ?

Le susnommé grinça des dents quand il releva la tête pour découvrir celle doucereusement amusée de Robin.

\- Oui, il faut que tu me laisses examiner ça !

Chopper avait soudainement bondi du banc, où il était assis, effectué un saut périlleux au dessus de la table, pour retomber devant lui, tout en brandissant une trousse de soins. Zoro allait repousser la petite patte, qui tendait déjà une compresse vers son visage, quand il croisa la préoccupation dans les grands orbes noirs.

\- Je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer votre compagnie mais notre capitaine devait nous annoncer quelque chose, et la curiosité me dévore...

Brook, qui venait de parler, laissa un silence se déposer sur l'ombre de ses mots avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Dépité, aucun membre ne réagit à la blague du squelette, ils tournèrent plutôt la tête comme un seul homme vers la source du rassemblement.

Luffy était au bout du banc, coincé dans l'angle de l'aquarium et de la baie-vue-spatiale, ratatiné sur lui-même, le visage tuméfié et des bulles aux lèvres. Nami déplia son bras pour le frapper mais il sursauta avant qu'elle ne l'ait touché. Une histoire de sixième sens défaillant.

* * *

\- On doit donc galérer à traverser Calm Belt, puis Redline pour ensuite prier avoir de la chance de tomber sur le bon monde assez vite ? Et tout ça sans se faire prendre par l'Alliance ou les Isbuehs, résuma Nami, au bout de plus d'une heure. Pour mettre la main sur les fesses d'Ace aux poings ardents.

Elle avait envie de râler mais, était plutôt soulagée, en fait. Luffy avait été moins vivace ces deux derniers mois.

\- On est dans une _super_ sacrée galère, c'est sûr, rigola Franky.

\- En effet, l'Alliance ne va pas nous laisser lui échapper davantage, appuya – à son tour – Sanji.

Luffy eut la décence de sembler embarrassé et se passa une main dans la nuque, en sifflant un petit rire.

\- Les gars, je peux m'en occuper tout seul, risqua-t-il, presque timidement.

Et ses yeux ne les regardaient pas mais étaient au-delà du verre blindé, au dehors, sur les voies laiteuses et poudrées de lumière des systèmes spatiaux alentours. La solennité du moment se cassa la tronche avec le silence qui cueillit la déclaration et les regards désabusés.

\- Pour qu'après ce soit tes fesses en plus de celles de l'autre qu'on doive aller chercher ? Sans façon.

Luffy se tourna vers Zoro, qui ouvrait enfin la bouche, et rigola.

\- Bon alors, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord, déclara Nami, en se levant comme pour mettre fin au brief. Préparez-vous à manœuvrer.

Elle quitta la salle, ensuite, des coordonnées de vol déjà en tête et ses boucles rousses jurant sur le bleu-ténèbres de sa combinaison.

Les autres suivirent rapidement.

Ne resta qu'Usopp, encore assis à table, qui zieutait d'un œil vide le tas informe que Zoro avait déposé sur la table peu avant de partir. L'armurier était chamboulé. Il fixa davantage la bouillie devant lui pour remarquer que c'était (en fait) des bouts de métal froissés et de verre brisés. Il eut soudain un tic nerveux.

\- Zoro ! Brute ! Bordel, mais je rêve, reviens ici tout de suite ! Si tu crois que je vais encore te faire une Seafarer, tu dors debout...

Il se tût subitement parce que (bah...) Zoro – il dormait debout des fois.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Pas la peine d'espérer !

Il crut entendre le bruit d'une lame qui glissait d'un fourreau et sa salive fut comme cimentée.

\- Je rigolais, bien sûr... Ahah bien sûr que je rigolais... c'est que la vingt-sixième après tout...

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

\- Non, je rigolais, hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_Parlez-moi, j'adore qu'on me parle, encore plus si c'est pour me noyer d'enthousiasme !_

_Charlie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour. J'ai l'âme toute mélancolique. Je vous abandonne à votre lecture. _

* * *

**3.**

Nami traversait un des deux couloirs centraux qui liaient les parties principales du vaisseau.

Ils étaient dans l'espace mais, sur Terre, l'horaire actuel aurait correspondu à la nuit. Le Sunny était donc calme, le silence faisant apparat avec la respiration du corps de métal (le ronronnement des machines, le glissement des hologrammes, le système de ventilation,...).

Sous une lubie de Franky, le sol avait été transformé en plancher. Nami était donc déchaussée et dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un pyjama : une lâche combinaison en soie bleu abysse, dont les bretelles fines tombaient la plupart du temps sur ses bras. Le vêtement n'était pas cintré, il flottait sur sa silhouette et elle en piétinait le bout des jambes.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis finit par en attraper une mèche humide qu'elle tressa paresseusement. Elle était ailleurs, dans un doux coton, toute attendrie encore par les vapeurs de la douche et celles du sommeil.

Son regard paressa sur les parois, au fil de ses pas, et elle sourit : malgré l'acharnement d'Usopp, on distinguait encore les traits fluo des feutres qu'avait fait courir Chopper sur toute la longueur du couloir. Ils avaient voulu initier leur minuscule médecin à l'alcool, ce soir-là.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre (la paroi en avait déjà coulissé) quand sa Seafarer se manifesta. L'écran de verre palpitait contre son sein, coincé là après sa toilette. Elle l'extirpa et soupira fortement. _Leur itinéraire venait d'être calibré_.

Le sommeil viendrait plus tard.

* * *

Les garçons, qui s'étaient assoupis dans la serre, s'éveillèrent en sursaut sous l'assaut de l'alarme du vaisseau.

Usopp se redressa et s'explosa le visage sur le ventre en acier d'un établi, parce qu'il s'était retrouvé à dormir en-dessous. Un sang chaud jaillit alors de son nez et il hurla de douleur, piétinant Zoro et Luffy dans sa cavalcade vers l'infirmerie. Les deux derniers restèrent au sol, perclus de douleurs. Ils ouvrirent les yeux mais – « je t'en supplie, Merry, baisse ces fichues soleils » – il y avait une fanfare qui battait la mesure dans leur tête et sûrement qu'elle les avait aussi foulés.

Soudainement, ils entendirent de la taule se casser la figure et relevèrent de concert la tête, tout en restant allongés. Une forme était par terre, juste en face d'eux, elle avait sûrement bouger trop brusquement et des étagères étaient tombées sur elle. Un bras émergea de l'ombre et poussa un pot avec une plante couleur grenat, libérant une mèche de cheveux bleu-électricité-sauvage. C'était Franky.

_\- Ce ne sont pas des soleils mais des lampes à rayons solaires artificiels, Capitaine. Je tiens aussi à ajouter que vous avez créé de sérieux dégâts dans la serre et que Nami, Sanji et Chopper ne risquent pas d'être contents. Vous n'auriez pas dû consommer autant d'alcool. _

Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent avant de soupirer, puis laissèrent retomber leur tête.

* * *

\- Il est putain de quatre heures du matin ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire hurler l'alarme, merde ?

Zoro venait de débouler comme une bête furieuse. Nami tourna un visage désabusé sur lui, pas impressionnée pour un peu.

\- Il m'a prit que je n'ai pas voulu partir vous pister dans tout le vaisseau, alors j'ai fait simple. Puis, pour info : le vacarme n'a pas sonné dans les quartiers de ceux qui dormaient comme des personnes civilisés. J'ai eu la bonté d'aller les réveiller, finit-elle par répondre, en adressant un grand sourire artificiel à Zoro.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui retourna son expression jaune. Comme si Nami et Dame Bonté couraient la vie ensemble.

_Comme si_.

* * *

Luffy déboula juste avant Usopp sur le pont de commandement. Ils se coincèrent dans le cadre de la porte, lancèrent leurs mains à l'assaut du gêneur et finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient passer chacun leur tour. La bastonnade recommença pour savoir qui passait le premier. Sanji les fit aller ensemble d'un même coup de pied. Les deux énergumènes atterrir les fesses en l'air, un peu plus loin. _Aïe, merde_.

* * *

\- J'ai calibré l'itinéraire selon les données que tu m'avais transmises, commença à exposer Nami de façon très calme.

Elle était assise en bout de table, de façon à présider le brief. Luffy, à l'opposé, la fixait drôlement, essayant de tenir en place.

La jeune femme glissa doucement toute sa chevelure sur une épaule, la tête un peu inclinée.

\- J'ai essayé de faire au mieux et le plus court, sachant qu'il fallait prendre en compte les merdes que planque Calm Belt et les hordes de mercenaires près de Red Line. J'ai quadrillé la zone d'émission de la balise et n'ai rien trouvé de répertorié dans les environs.

Luffy devint d'un coup très tranquille.

Nami allait poursuivre quand Franky l'interrompit :

\- Quelle zone couvre le rayonnement de la balise ?

\- Rhea, répondit-elle en plissant ses paupières.

\- La partie la moins traversée de Calm Belt, songea Sanji à voix haute.

\- Encore moins depuis que les Isbuehs ont revendiqué la zone comme faisant partie de leur territoire.

Les regards se figèrent sur Zoro qui se tenait en équilibre sur un bout du bar. De tels écarts de sa part ne cessaient plus, cela était apparu presque deux semaines plus tôt et le reste de l'équipage avait compris que c'était dans le but de provoquer le cuistot, enfin une moindre réaction de sa part.

Zoro et Sanji avaient commencé à se disputer, quasiment deux mois auparavant, après une attaque de mercenaires qui avait bien failli être désastreuse. Personne ne savait ni ce qui c'était passé ni pourquoi la dispute durait aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, les concernés avaient été interrogés mais aucun ne s'était prononcé. Ils avaient – tous – juste pût les observer se battre (pendant le premier mois) avant que Sanji ne se renferme dans une attitude indifférente et absente vis-à-vis de Zoro. L'équipage avait compris que le sujet était houleux, en plus de sensible, et ne cherchait pas à attiser le conflit.

D'ailleurs aucun ne chercha à faire rendre compte – non plus – que le second avait poursuivit la phrase du maître-cuisinier.

\- Juste Luffy, Nami marqua une pause. La seule chose qui flotte dans le vide, aux alentours du signal d'Ace, est une vieille épave.

Elle allait poursuivre quand on l'interrompit encore. Ses yeux se plissèrent de nouveau et elle allait sévir quand elle croisa le visage de son capitaine.

\- Je veux qu'on y aille, déclara-t-il.

Il avait soudainement transcendé son attitude juvénile pour un comportement rigide : ces mains à plat sur la table et ses épaules carrées.

\- Luff-

\- Je veux qu'on y aille.

\- Abruti !

Nami venait de bondir sur le jeune homme, lui écrasant son poing sur le sommet de la tête.

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Plus jamais ! Encore moins avec cet air si sérieux !

Usopp leva le doigt pour demander _si on pouvait un peu l'interrompre avec un air idiot_ mais se ravisa précipitamment quand il aperçut le regard furieux de la rouquine.

Luffy bredouilla deux-trois choses et la navigatrice lissa des plis indicibles sur sa combinaison, en soufflant.

\- Bon, recommença Nami. Merry m'a aidé à calculer l'itinéraire en prenant en considération les derniers relevés des Sights. Ils sont un peu vieux mais on peut espérer avoir suffisamment de chance pour que le chemin soit libre jusqu'à la zone de rayonnement de la balise du Striker. (Elle fit une pause et inspira par le nez.) Quand on sera entré dans Calm Belt, comme vous le savez, tout notre équipement va tomber en panne. Pas la peine d'espérer établir alors un nouvel itinéraire. Voilà pourquoi celui-là doit être approuvé par nous tous. On naviguera en manuel et surtout à l'aveugle dans Rhea jusqu'à Red Line.

Elle eut une bouffée de fierté et de tendresse quand chaque tête acquiesça, ce qu'elle s'empressa de cacher sous un sourire aiguisé.

\- Bien !

* * *

Luffy se retrouva seul, étourdi par la nouvelle et encore par l'alcool. Il avança, comme en dehors de son propre corps, vers la baie-vue-spatiale et colla son nez sur le verre, louchant sur son épaisseur avant de se perdre dans l'abysse au dehors. Et il y avait tellement d'étoiles, qu'il ne savait pas si c'était l'ivresse, mais cela lui fit penser lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux tout contre la joue d'Ace, juste après l'amour, sur toutes ses tâches de rousseur. _Aïe, merde_.

\- Luffy ?

Il se retourna vers Zoro, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils allaient le retrouver.

* * *

\- Tu ne vas pas sur le pont ?

Sanji se retourna :

\- Non.

Usopp déglutit. Passa une main sur sa nuque. Commença à reculer prudemment.

\- Ok, gargouilla-t-il, en sprintant soudainement vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Sanji haussa ses sourcils, Zoro l'aurait chambré pour ça mais aurait trouvé – secrètement – la manière drôlement élégante.

* * *

\- Dis Sanji – toi – tu le connais l'homme qu'on va sauver ?

Le susnommé se retourna pour découvrir Chopper qui essayait de se hisser sur un tabouret du comptoir. Il regarda ses minuscules pattes battre l'air avant que le médecin de bord ne soit victorieux, soufflant, tout son petit corps étalé sur l'assise.

Sanji eut un sourire attendri.

\- Une tasse de chocolat ?

Chopper secoua la tête pour refuser, cependant le cuistot lui en servit quand même une : cacao, lait tiède et cannelle.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Sanji, maugréa-t-il, renfrogné, tandis qu'il saisissait la porcelaine noire, son faciès pétillant contredisant ses paroles.

Un moment passa où il n'y eut que les gorgée de chocolat chaud et les pensées de Sanji. Les _stupides_ pensées de Sanji.

\- Alors c'est qui cet homme ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré, toi ?

\- Deux ou trois fois, ouais, expira le cuistot en fouettant sa patte à pancakes. C'est une très vieille connaissance de Luffy. Ils ont une relation particulière.

\- Comment ? Comme toi et Zoro ? Tu dis toujours que tu as une relation particulière avec Zoro.

Sanji se crispa atrocement.

\- Non. Je – ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Depuis tout gosse. Ils ont grandi ensemble. C'est pas pareil.

Le fouet venait de retomber dans le plat, répandant un peu du mélange partout autour. Son regard s'abîmait sur les taches qui grenelaient le bois.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Chopper.

Et le jeune homme pouvait très bien imaginer son air sincèrement concerné, ses petits sourcils froncés.

Chopper ne méritait pas qu'il s'énerve.

\- C'est différent, recommença Sanji en se retournant et s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Ils ont grandi ensemble et il n'y a toujours eu qu'Ace pour Luffy, comme je pense la chose réciproque dans l'autre sens. Ils ne se trahiraient jamais, ils sont tout pour l'autre.

Sa conscience lui cria « tu as tord », puis « Zoro ne te trahirait jamais, ne t'abandonnerai jamais ». Alors, il pensa que c'était vrai. Que Zoro ne le trahirait pas et ne l'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Ainsi, il se souvint que Zoro le trahirait et l'abandonnerait, en fait, parce qu'il était trop loyal. En sauvant une autre vie, il perdrait la sienne. Et lui serait seul. Zoro ne pouvait pas être un amant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Chopper.

« Moi non plus, songea Sanji. »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

_Les choses vont s'agiter à partir de là. Joyeuse débandade. _

_Vous pouvez me parler. _

_Avec amour,_

_Charlie. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- C'est quoi ce machin ?

Usopp avala gravement sa salive, avant d'affronter Zoro du regard. Ils étaient tout les deux dans l'atelier du premier, assis sur le sol, autour d'un petit plan de travail en inox. Le second de l'équipage fixait son nouveau gadget les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta Seafarer, déclara Usopp.

\- Tu m'as _chié_ ça d'où ? Ce bordel ressemble carrément pas à une Seafarer, putain, Usopp.

\- Bon écoute, mec –

Le technicien leva les deux mains et chercha, un instant, comment faire comprendre à Zoro que _bah ouais c'était bien une Seafarer, mais plutôt modifiée_. _Genre très modifiée_. Pour pouvoir résister à ses assauts de gaucheries enragées.

\- Mais ce machin est obèse ! s'écria le vice-capitaine.

Usopp considéra sa création sur la peau métallique de l'établi, un peu outré. La Seafarer faîte normalement-exclusivement d'un fin écran de verre blindé, était maintenant enveloppée dans une épaisse coque de caoutchouc kaki et une armature de cuivre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pointilleux sur l'esthétique, mec, répondit Usopp, un tantinet désabusé, ses paupière à mi sur le blanc de ses yeux.

Zoro, qui avait saisi sa Seafarer du bout des doigts par un coin et qui l'agitait devant le nez du technicien, s'arrêta et se mit à le fixer.

\- Je suis carrément pointilleux sur les bleus que je laisse sur un visage, _mec_, dit-il.

Il se fixèrent, en silence, et doucement, Zoro remarqua qu'Usopp reculait drôlement vers le mur. Il eut à peine le temps de s'élancer par-dessus l'établi qu'une porte, dans la cloison, avalait son camarade.

\- Usopp, _enfoiré_ !

Il aurait dû davantage s'interroger sur la chose qui ressemblait à un tapis roulant, au sol, _merde_.

* * *

\- C'est quoi ce truc accroché à ta hanche ?

Nami observa avec attention le tic nerveux agitant un sourcil de Zoro. Puis, elle explosa d'un rire bruyant quand l'écran sur la ceinture se mit à palpiter, et qu'elle reconnut l'engin :

\- Oh pas possible ! C'est ta Seafarer ? O-oh mon dieu, ô mon dieu, j'ai pensé que c'était un poids pour tes machins de musculation ou une a-arme peut être. Une arme très laide.

\- Vraiment à mourir de rire, Nami.

\- Tu sais. Genre un truc que tu lances au visage d'un ennemi avant de courir. Parce que je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles partir en courant avec ce truc.

\- Bordel.

* * *

Robin trancha la largeur du vaisseau pour rejoindre directement le pont principal. Elle entra, tranquille et délicieuse dans sa combinaison bleue nuit qu'elle venait d'épouser pour la suite des opérations. Usopp et Franky, les seuls présents, derrière les écrans ceinturant les immenses murs de verres, restèrent bêtes et silencieux quelques longs instants. L'ingénieur de l'équipage peut être davantage que l'autre zouave.

\- Bien. Je ne vois que nous.

Ses paroles de velours semblèrent renfermer les secret de l'espace. Les deux hommes avalèrent bruyamment. Ils la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prennent place derrière une console, et détournèrent subitement les yeux quand elle se mit à les fixer.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien agité pour une navigation en manuelle.

Franky toussa dans son poing et Usopp se mit à échapper des borborygmes.

\- Merry est en sommeil à cause du cafouillage qu'instaure Rhea. On peut faire appelle à elle en cas d'extrême nécessité mais elle ne sera pas vraiment optimale, genre pas vraiment du tout un peu. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on avait jamais géré notre créature en manuelle dans le passé ! fit la voix de Nami, en s'élevant des hauts-parleurs centraux. Ça va, pas trop rouillée Robin ? Hé, les crétins ! vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le fondement ! Si vous ne pouvez pas me remplacer deux secondes alors que je règle un soucis dans la serre, je vous assure – _tais-toi, la sorcière_ – bon sang, reviens me dire ça en face, Zoro !

Robin renversa un peu sa tête et rit, tandis qu'Usopp glissait à Franky à quel point Roronoa pouvait l'impressionner parfois.

* * *

\- Où tu cours comme ça, Chopper ?

Le petit martèlement des sabots sur le sol, cessa. Le médecin était à l'autre bout du boyau en acier, les pattes chargées d'affaires.

\- Je mets tous les inventaires de l'infirmerie à jour, chantonna-t-il, tout en se dandinant sur place.

\- Oh, fit Brook, lui même occupé à porter plusieurs choses. Ne tombe pas.

La minuscule face joufflue opina avant de s'enquérir, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Et toi ?

Le musicien tapa ses talons sur le sol et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Moi ! J'aide notre douce et exquise Nami ! Elle m'a promis de me montrer sa petite culotte si j'achemine ces pots en cuisine.

\- Ah vraiment ? grinça une voix, derrière Brook.

Les os du squelette choquèrent tellement qu'ils entamèrent une mélodie. _Yohoho..._

* * *

\- Zoro ? fit la voix de Brook en grésillant dans l'interphone.

Zoro ouvrit un œil. Il était isolé dans la salle des machines depuis bientôt trois heures. Après avoir vérifier le système de refroidissement des moteurs, il s'était renversé dans le vieux fauteuil qui tanguait au fond, près de l'établi et des consoles, avait fermé les yeux et s'était assoupi.

Comme il allait retourner doucement à sa sieste, ajustant ses pieds sur l'établi et resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une musique se mit à jouer simultanément dans les dix interphones de l'immense salle.

\- Quoi ? beugla-t-il dans le communicateur, en bondissant sur le bouton et l'explosant avec son pouce.

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

\- Rien, bredouilla-t-on – et il crut reconnaître Chopper et Luffy, le rire de Brook derrière –, on voulait voir si les vieux interphones fonctionnaient.

Il voulut répondre, mais sa colère retomba au creux de son ventre. Il contempla les éclats jaunes du bouton.

Ouais, ils étaient retournés au bon vieux appareils manuels... _Usopp allait essayer de l'empoisonner de nouveau..._

* * *

\- Zoro ?

Il s'appliqua à presser le bouton avec douceur pour répondre. Genre : il ne voulait pas en exterminer un autre. Pas en si peu de temps.

\- Ouais ?

La voix de Nami grésilla un peu :

\- On navigue dans Redline depuis quatre heures et vingt-et-une minutes, on va pouvoir activer l'hyper-espace sans risquer d'être perdu dans une distorsion. T'es prêt à surveiller les moteurs ?

Il grogna une réponse.

\- Une fois l'hyper-espace terminé, _check_-les, enclenche un protocole de refroidissement ultra –

\- Putain, Nami, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ou abrège.

Il s'en voulut un peu.

\- Ensuite, rejoins-nous sur le pont.

Elle n'élabora pas.

* * *

Sanji n'aurait certainement jamais voulu faire parti des toutes premières expéditions spatiales. Tout était_ naze_, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes sur les bâtiments et les équipements de cuisine n'étaient pas opérationnels. Par « _n'étaient pas opérationnels_ » il entendait que les types n'avaient même pas de quoi se faire chauffer quelque chose, parce qu'une étincelle pouvait anéantir la carlingue entière en une seconde avec leur vieux système de circulation d'air, et que les plaques électriques n'étaient pas davantage envisageables avec leur consommation et les surchauffes qu'elles entraînaient sur les circuits. Les gars de l'époque devaient mangé des plats bouillis et présentés dans des poches. Alors, il préférait _vraiment énormément_ être né à son époque et vivre sur le Sunny. Parce qu'il pouvait profiter de plaques et d'un four à système de compactification solaire et économique. Parce que le vaisseau pouvait faire autant de liaisons hyper-espace qu'il voulait, être chahuté, _tout selon ses désirs_, rien dans la cuisine de Sanji ne se renversait, ne bougeait d'un pouce grâce au système d'adhérence magnétique. Puis sa cuisine était grande, spacieuse, _spatiale _; avec des éléments qui répondaient aux caprices les plus fous que pouvaient imaginer un cuistot de l'espace sans jamais les voir se réaliser, parce qu'il avait du bois, une baie-vue et un aquarium à la place d'un des mur.

Sanji fut ainsi très ennuyé lorsque tout se retrouva compromis.

Il était assis à cheval sur un banc, plongé sur des fichiers d'inventaire, quand l'aspiration de l'hyper-espace cessa et qu'une impulsion souffla tout le bâtiment. Sanji se retrouva jeter au sol, une pluie de débris pleurant sur lui.

* * *

\- Putain ! hurla Zoro, en abattant ses poings sur la paroi.

La salle des machines s'était plongée dans le noir après le choc, et toutes les issus s'étaient verrouillées.

La carlingue grinçait. Le vaisseau paraissait mort.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois le battant, avant de faire sauter un panneau métallique près du cadre de la porte. Il y avait plusieurs nœuds de fils et, juste derrière eux, un levier rouge avec une poignée. Il l'abaissa violemment.

* * *

Quand Zoro parvint sur le pont, l'équipage – qui était rassemblé – se tourna d'un même ensemble sur lui.

\- Mince, tu fichais quoi ? fit Usopp.

\- J'étais coincé dans la salle des machines, je suis sorti dès que la putain de porte s'est ouverte, juste après la secousse.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Mec, c'était il y a genre trente minutes. Même Sanji qui s'est cogné la tronche sur un truc aiguisé a fait plus vite que toi, et il était plutôt dans les vapes.

\- Je – il faisait noir ! J'ai dû traverser tout le vaisseau dans le noir, moi !

Usopp agitait déjà sa main devant son visage, en se détournant de lui, comme les autres soupiraient.

* * *

L'équipage s'était regroupé dans le rond de lumière que dégageait la baie-vue sur l'espace. Sinon, tout le reste était sombre.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? finit par demander Zoro, mais il avait surtout les yeux sur Sanji, qui était un peu avachi contre une console et dont le front saignait.

\- On a absorbé les restes de deux charges magnétiques dès qu'on a mis les pieds dans Rhea, expliqua Franky.

Ils observèrent un silence.

\- Et ? On fait quoi ? Pourquoi je suis le seul con à poser des questions ? s'agaça le second.

Il reçut quelques regards assez ennuyés.

\- En fait, on a déjà eu cette conversation pendant que tu te perdais, lui répondit Nami, elle avait un sourire aiguisé et semblait savourer sa tournure en ridicule.

Zoro allait répondre quand Chopper s'avança vers lui et posa une petite patte sur son genou.

\- Franky et Usopp nous on expliqué que tous nos équipements sont en panne, on va devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir les redémarrer, le temps qu'ils se débarrassent de tous les résidus des impulsions des charges, lui expliqua-t-il.

Zoro hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et ?

\- On est dans la merde ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Mais Luffy rigolait, apparemment très diverti.

* * *

_Premier post de 2016. Meilleurs voeux pour vous. _

_Je vais essayer de faire une update sur tous mes travaux en cours avant de reprendre les cours. Oui. Oui. C'est du défi. _

_Sinon, j'ai été voir Star Wars et ce fichu film m'a mis k.o. Je vous jure. Terrible !_

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Charlie. _


End file.
